


For Infinity

by MuddyBlood



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyBlood/pseuds/MuddyBlood
Summary: Vanya’s powers are uncontrollable, but they won’t hurt her, or let her get hurt. God hates Klaus enough to doom him to a life in the apocalypse. Add in a 13 year old Five; and it’s either a recipe for disaster, or family bonding.





	For Infinity

She doesn’t know how she got here. There was a very vague memory of stumbling, or being dragged, with her arm over a thin shoulder; but beyond that was blank. The last she remembered was Luther hugging her, and then…

She jolted back awake with a start, choking on dust. There was a hand rubbing her back, and her head was on someone’s lap, but when she opened her eyes it was to a wasteland, all collapsed buildings and fires. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart pounded, recognizing what Five had told her of the apocalypse. _How had this happened? Weren’t her siblings trying to stop it?_ Her mind raced, until it settled on the unfamiliar sensation of a comforting hand on her shoulder. She rolled over to look up at who’s lap she was in, to be greeted with the familiar, if grimy and tearstained, visage of Klaus. He smiled down at her, gentler than she had ever seen him, and brushed a strand of hair off of her face.

“Hey, Van,” his voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming.

“How,” She had to force it out, her voice gravelly from sleep, and sore as if she had been crying only moments before, She tried again, brows furrowing. “I thought- we stopped it,” she tried to lift an arm to gesture to the wasteland around them, but it flopped uselessly on the ground.

“You- don’t remember any of it?” He asked, looking sick.

“I- I remember Luther, and how he- knocked me out- but,” her voice was still halting, and paired with her confusion it was hard to speak more than a few words at a time.

“He locked you up,” Klaus said, frowning. “The rest of us tried to get you out, but he wouldn’t listen. Not even to Allison,” he said, trying for humor, but her eyes widened.

“Allison! Did she- did anyone else make it?” Klaus froze up, staring into the distance.

“No, you were the only one that survived.” Vanya froze, staring up at him, finally moving her arm to grab his hand in hers.

“Than- how-“ he gave a grim smile, looking down at her again.

“God doesn’t like me much, doesn’t want me around. Kicked me out almost as soon as I showed up,” She wanted to not believe him, but there was a wound on his head still bleeding sluggishly, and there was no mischief in his eyes.

“I- Klaus, how did this _happen_?” A tear rolled down her face and he watched it, brows furrowed. He glanced over to the side again for a moment before turning back to her.

“I’ll tell you when Five gets here, yeah?” She jolted upright, almost hitting him in her haste.

“Five! Have you seen him?”

“No, but he has to show up _sometime_ , right? I got us here from the theatre, so at least we’ll be here when he gets here.”

“Wait, why were we at the theatre? And how did you get us here?” It was all too much, and the heat was getting to her, and she was choking on the dust, and- Klaus was there, pulling her hand to his chest and breathing slow so she could match it, even as the ground shook around them.

“Vanya,” his voice was low, soothing, and nothing at all like usual. She looked up at him, tears dripping steadily from white eyes, not that she knew. “Come back to me, please?” She blinked heavily, tears weighing her lashes down, and when she opened them again they were mostly brown. “That’s it, breathe with me,” he sighed, relaxing.

She fell forwards, clinging to him, twisting the back of his shirt in her hands and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“I'm sorry,” when she finally stopped sobbing, the first thing she did was apologize. He snorted at that, and she jumped at the abrupt noise.

“I don’t know what you’re apologizing for, Van. If you hadn’t freaked out a little I’d be surprised, God knows I did.” She relaxed into him a little more, but didn’t loosen her death grip on his shirt.

“Thank you, then,” she amended, almost smiling against his chest.

“Anytime, sister dearest,” he responded, a grin obvious in his voice. “However, is there any chance of you letting go for just a second? I’m losing feeling to my legs,” She scrambled off of his lap, already apologizing.

“Klaus I’m so sorry- I didn’t realize-“ he cut her off with a finger over her lips.

“If I were upset, you would know. And I love hugging you, which I just figured out, so we’re going to be doing _that_ more often,” he nodded once, not giving her a choice. She grinned back up at him, hating that she was glad that it was Klaus that came back.

“So why _were_ we at the theatre?” She asked, hating to break the easy silence that had came over them.

“Well, we were at your concert, little sis. I can’t tell you more yet, but I can tell you that you were _incredible_. I’m not typically one for classical, but you have so much _talent_ ,” She was bright red by the time he finished, worried about what he wasn’t telling her but too flattered to think about it too much.

“I only got first chair a couple days ago, I’m not _that_ good,” She brushed him off, still smiling at the ground.

“Oh pish posh, my dear; you were _magical_. And I blame dad for you not getting first chair earlier, those pills were _crazy_. I should know, I tried some,” he grinned, and Vanya stared up at him in worry.

“You took some of my pills? When? Are you- were you ok?” He laughed and waved her off.

“It was scary, I will admit. They made me want to dress _plainly_ , in oversized button downs and” he made a face “ _jeans_ ,” His mouth twitched with a hidden smile, and Vanya’s eyes narrowed.

“Heaven forbid you dress _plainly_ , then. But I must admit, I think I’m offended.” She said, not breaking eye contact until he flopped onto her dramatically.

“Oh, _darling_ , I’m _sorry_. I didn’t mean to say anything about your _immaculate_ sense of fashion, I _promise_ ,” the effect was ruined by his huge smile, and it looked like a rock was digging into his side. She smiled and pulled him upright, wagging her finger like mom used to.

“I suppose I can let it go, just this once,” he grinned at her again, and despite her lingering confusion, and the bone deep exhaustion, she grinned back, bigger than she had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next update shouldn’t be too far from now, but I can’t guarantee anything after that. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
